


Detective Pyrope

by ThatFabMadelyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFabMadelyn/pseuds/ThatFabMadelyn
Summary: Eridan hasn't been seen for days. Avoiding and ignoring everyone. Terezi decides that she needs to investigate and help Eridan.





	Detective Pyrope

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all my EriTer fans like this :) I love EriTer. Also this might be out of character I'm sorry. So enjoy

Eridan Ampora.

The name has been on everybody's name. He's been missing for almost a week. Of course everyone went to Feferi, but Feferi hadn't talk to him in weeks.

Terezi was gonna get to the bottom of it. Terezi found the seadweller interesting. The purple stripe in his hair. His wavy horns. The way he doubled his v's and w's. His stance and look on life. He was slowly getting around the idea of landdwellers.

Terezi kinda found it cute.

That's why she wanted to help him. She was going to listen to everything he had to say. She was going to help him with whatever.

So, stood Terezi, out side of Eridan's hive. She knocked on the door three times and waited. She helded onto her cane, putting all of her weight on it. She shuffle around a little, feeling nervous.

No! She can't feel nervous, she needs to help her friends. Terezi drew in a breath, and knocked on the door harder. Loud enough that even Feferi in her underwater hive could probably hear.

But nobody came to the door.

Terezi grinded her teeth together. She tried opening the door. And it was strangely unlocked. Terezi felt more nervous.

Did somebody kidnap him? Or hurt him?

Terezi sighed and walked into the hive. The lights were off. It looked like somebody was on vacation and hadn't been in their house for months.

Terezi listened closely for a sign of Eridan. She could hear way better than other trolls since she lost her sight. She hear something. She couldn't make it out though. But it was definitely Eridan.

Terezi walked up the stairs. The noises getting louder and louder with each step. She reached the room of Eridan. She could hear Eridan almost...balling his eyes out? Crying? Sobbing? It made Terezi's heart drop.

She shakingly reached for the doornob, and twist it open. There he was. Eridan Ampora, stumped over a desk. Crying.

Laid next to him was a chair on it's back. His bed was a mess and his room was filled to the brim with a sad aura.

"H3y." Terezi called out. Eridan paused and looked over his shoulder. There she was, Terezi Pyrope. Cane in hand. She walked over and used her cane to find the chair that was laying on the floor.

Terezi pulled the chair up and sat in it. Eridan's eyes was glued to her every movement. She looked at Eridan the best she could. She could see shadows and lights, but everything was still black and blurry and unclear.

"H3y 3r1d4n. 3v3rybody's worr13d 4bout you. M3 1nclud1ng. 1s som3th1ng wrong?" Terezi asked, her once booming voice was soft and quiet.

"not much, im just..." Eridan started before looking away.

"scared." He finally said after a minute of silence. Terezi tilted her head.

"Oh...of wh4t?" Eridan looked at her, tears blurring his vision.

"wwell-" 'Th4t cut4 stutt3r' Terezi thought. "ivve just...been scared of rejection. i have this neww crush and im scared shell reject me like evveryone else did." Eridan confessed. He took a deep breath.

"W3ll, you should just t3ll th3m. You'll n3v3r know 1f th3y don't l1k3 you 1f you don't t3ll th3m." Terezi said, a smile growing on her face.

Eridan smiled. "yeah i should. i wwill pester them and tell them." Eridan reached over and grabbed his phone. He quickly pester his crush, and wrote "hey, i think im flushed for you."

Terezi reached into her pocket and smelled that a certain seadweller was pestering her. She read the text that said "hey, i think im flushed for you."

Terezi smiled and replied "M3 TOO >:]"

Eridan smiled and turned himself to Terezi. He bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Terezi's body. Terezi happily wrapped her arms around Eridan's neck and pulled him close to her. She giggled, Eridan chuckled back at her.

Eridan quickly pressed his lips against hers. Terezi giggled again and started kissing back. She never realized, but he kinda tasted like grape candy. When her and Gamzee were a kismesis, he was like grape Fayo, but Eridan like those suckers that tasted like grape and we're sweet.

And she was addicted to those. And she was equally addicted to Eridan. Terezi pulled back with a smile on her face.

"1 th1nk th1s 1nv3st1g4t1on w3nt w3ll."


End file.
